


My Fifth Spirit

by Sgirl_Wearp



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: Angst?, Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Cute, Cute Ending, Disney, Disney Movies, Elsamaren Week (Disney), F/F, F/M, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Getting Together, Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), Multi, Oblivious, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Useless Lesbians, disney are cowards, female/female - Freeform, maybe? - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgirl_Wearp/pseuds/Sgirl_Wearp
Summary: The development of Elsa and Honeymaren's relationship. These oblivious lesbians don't know what's about to hit them.
Relationships: Anna & Honeymaren (Disney), Anna & Olaf (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Olaf (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Honeymaren & Ryder Nattura, Kristoff & Sven (Disney: Frozen), Kristoff/Ryder Nattura, Olaf/Sven (Disney: Frozen)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 102





	1. Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> The first (kind of?) date of Elsamaren. Although they still don't quite understand the feelings they have for each other. Stick with me and they will....eventually.

It had been a couple of months since queen Elsa, well princess Elsa now, had moved to the forest. The Northuldra had been very welcoming to the former queen, even with their violent history with Arendelle, they had welcomed her as one of their own. Although she technically was as her mother had come from that very forest too. Getting use to her new surroundings and home she spent a lot of her time to herself. Although, on the occasion, the fifth spirit tended to come in for group dinners as she missed her family dinners with her sister and the rest of her odd but endearing family. She was also grateful for her new friend Ryder who reminded her so much of her blonde headed brother in law back in Arendelle and of course her, now good friend Honeymaren. But she didn't remind her of Anna in the slightest, though Anna was her own kind of character that could never be replaced to Elsa, but neither could Honeymaren. The Northuldran girl had become very special to the ice queen. She didn't quite know what the feeling was, but all she knew was that she never felt this way for anyone before until she got to know the brunette.

She found herself longing to talk to her whenever she was near, even though she had no urgent reason to. She also had this weird ache in the pit of her stomach whenever she was close to the spirit, the only way she could describe it, was her stomach did a flip or it felt like it all got knotted. She must throw a letter to Anna, she would understand it. Elsa went to her favourite tree she had found in the enchanted forest on one of her first days there. She had made sure to set up her tent close enough to it so she would never lose it. It had a big opening in the centre of it where she could easily sit and think, read or write in her notes or letters to her sister. It had plenty of shelter as well so she could come and sit in it no matter the weather. She began her letter to Anna when she heard a voice she recognized immediately, a smile instantly growing on her voice.

"There you are!" Honeymaren came from behind a tree near Elsa's tent.  
"Here I am." The fifth spirit smiled brightly up at her friend.  
"I was looking for you." The brunette continued smiling back down at her, instantly making the ice queen blush, there was that odd feeling again Elsa couldn't explain.  
"You were?" She asked, shaking the feeling away, her smile not faulting.  
"Yes, I was wondering if you would like to have a picnic with me?" Honeymaren asked showing off her basket while looking down shyly, thinking her idea was slightly foolish now. But this only made Elsa happier and more confused on that feeling in her stomach.  
"That sounds lovely, Maren!" Elsa answered, standing and touching the brunette's arm gentle, reassuring her that it was a good idea.  
"Oh, great! Follow me then, I know the perfect place." She continued as she took Elsa's hand in hers and led her to it. The feeling growing stronger in Elsa's stomach and the feeling of her cheeks flush more red as they walked. The Northuldran led the princess up a cliff side near the groups little village. Elsa noticed rocks coming up and realized they had to climb them.

"Maren, is this safe?" She questioned, the look of the rocks slightly unsettled her, it wasn't the climbing it self, she had done plenty of that, it's just that they didn't look the safest.  
"Of course, I've done this over a hundred times, it's perfectly fine. Trust me." Maren explained with a wink that made the spirit instantly look away shyly.   
"Okay if you're sure, just be careful." Elsa answers concerningly. Maren lightly giggled at Elsa's concerning comment.   
"You're cute, but you don't have to worry." The brunette smiled brightly down at the spirit as she began to climb. Elsa couldn't help but to smile back at her, that feeling in her stomach the strongest it's ever been.   
"You know I could always, make a stairway for us to climb, I am the fifth spirit after all." Elsa spoke, confirming her idea as she swirled her fingers making small snowflakes fall from where her hand had just been.  
"That is impressive, but that kind of takes all the fun out of." Honeymaren chimed back, getting further and further up the wall of rocks, Elsa still at the bottom, cautious if her friend was to fall.   
"Ugh okay!" Elsa gave in and started to climb beneath her friend, who was getting closer and closer to the top.  
"Oh I'm sorry, your highness! Are you not use to having to climb yourself instead of being carried, if it really means that much to you I can carry you the rest of the way." Maren teased the ice queen as she gained closer to the top.  
"Oh ha, ha. Very funny, but I'll have you know I've done all my climbing myself, even though you carrying me does sound tempting." Elsa shot back with a wink of her own that made Honeymaren have the exact same feeling in the pit of her stomach as Elsa, although she knew of this feeling but never had it quite this strong.

"Well in that case, you will hav-ah!" Before she could finish her come back to her friend, she lost her footing and began to fall back down.  
"Honeymaren!" Elsa screamed, quickly as she could one handed, she made a slide, catching her friend mid-fall and safely brought her down to the bottom. Elsa let out a sigh of relief and started to descend back down.  
"Are you alright?" Elsa questioned worriedly, taking hold of both of Honeymaren's hands and checking she had no serious injures. Honeymaren only smiled at the caring touch and felt a blush creep up into her cheeks.  
"Yes, yes I'm alright. Thanks to you, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here." The brunette answered, stroking the back of the spirit's hands with her thumb. Elsa only grinned back shyly.   
They stood there for a moment, neither realizing they had been gazing into the others eyes for a bit too long. Yet neither of them seemed to mind that much. As if a bolt of lightning shot through them both, both girls jumped back with realization of what they had been doing.

"Um, right. Maybe it's best we do take those stairs you were talking about." Honeymaren spoke timidly, rubbing her neck shyly. Elsa smiled back to her friend, reassuringly.  
"Yes, that's probably best. Though I'm sorry I couldn't save most of our picnic too." Elsa replied apologetically, looking down at Honeymaren's basket with some food and treats spilling out.   
"That's okay, we still have some stuff in here, like this chocolate that recently came from Arendelle. Your sister tells me it's your favourite so I made sure to add some." Honeymaren answers, a small grin appearing on her face. Elsa smiles brightly at the sweet gesture.  
"Thank you honey! That's so sweet of you." Elsa's smile growing wider as she continued while a blush rose once again on Honeymaren's cheeks as she hears her other nickname come from the blonde's lips. She never really liked it when people would refer to her to that name, yet she didn't mind at all when the spirit called her that. Maren couldn't help the thought to cross her mind "What's come over me? I never act like this with anyone!" It's true, the Northuldran was always the outgoing, confident one of her family, yet whenever she was anywhere near the fifth spirit her stomach instantly filled with butterflies.

"This will only take a second." The spirit took the other girl's hand in hers as she swirled her fingers around with the other, as stairs leading up to the top of the rock wall began to appear. As she worked she couldn't help but glance at her companion who looked on in awe as the staircase appeared before them. Elsa was never the type of wanting to impress with her powers, she only used them when it was necessary or for good causes but she couldn't help her desire to impress the brunette when she was near, especially when she looked that cute whenever Elsa used her powers.  
"That never gets old." Honeymaren sighed as Elsa turned to her once she was finished. Elsa let out a small giggle at her friend's reaction to a simple staircase. While Maren's stomach once again did a flip at the blonde's laugh.   
"I'm glad you think so, but trust me you'll see it enough, that it soon will." Elsa replied to her friend as she led her to the stairs.  
"Nope, I doubt it, you're memorising." Maren answered with a sigh not realizing what she said until Elsa turned around to her with a confused but extremely happy reaction.   
"Uh...I...I mean it's memorising...your powers." The brunette winced at her cringeworthy mistake. But Elsa only smiled reassuringly down at her, a tint of pink escaping her cheeks once again. Before they reached the top Maren ran ahead to be in front of Elsa. 

"Hold on, close your eyes." The brunette smiled brightly at her friend. Elsa agreed by doing so, figuring that this was suppose to be a surprise.  
"Where are we going?" Elsa asked softly with a smile, one arm moving around to figure out her surroundings while Honeymaren held the other, guiding her to the important spot.  
"You'll see in 3..2..1, okay open them." The brunette answered, stopping beside the spirit. As Elsa opened her eyes she was greeted with the sun shining on the thin line of the horizon and shining above some of the dark trees of the enchanted forest. It was truly beautiful.  
"Oh Honey, it's...it's...breath taking." Elsa gasped, turning to her nervous friend who let out a sigh of relief at the blonde's reaction.  
"Do you like it?" The brunette asked curiously, already knowing the answer.  
"I love it! It's incredible!" Elsa answered, her smile growing ear to ear, Maren's doing the exact same as she saw Elsa truly loved it like she did. As they stood hand in hand, a small trickle of snow began to circle around them. The brunette looked at it curiously, but Elsa looked mortified.  
"Ugh, sorry! This only happens...well this only happens when I can't control my emotions. I'm sorry I usually have better control over them then this, I'm just...really happy right now. Oh this embarra-"   
"Hey you don't have to apologise, it shows you are being you're genuine self with me, and not to mention it's very adorable too." Honeymaren reassures her companion, as she tilts her head up so she can look into her eyes. This instantly calmed Elsa, but also making it snow some more. Elsa groans with embarrassment but Maren only laughs softly at it, making that feeling of warmth fill up in Elsa.   
"Here, come sit down." Honeymaren speaks after another moment of them gazing into each other's eyes and holding hands in their little circle of snow. Elsa nods a little too fast, and quickly makes the snow vanish. As she sits down, she notices Maren scoot a inch or two closer to her making her stomach do that flipping feeling again.   
"So, do you want some of that chocolate now?" The brunette asks jokingly as she already knew the answer to that question too. Elsa nods in approval with a wide toothy grin on her face, almost child-like which only makes Honeymaren giggle once more.


	2. Starry Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Honeymaren go on a late night walk, becoming much more closer then ever before.

It had been a few days since Elsa and Honeymaren's picnic, yet to both of them it felt like yesterday. It had been replaying in their minds constantly. Elsa still couldn't quite put her finger on that feeling she had, she had finally sent that letter she had been meaning to send to her sister on the subject, this time including information about the picnic Honeymaren had asked her on. As she knew Anna was very busy taking care of their people, she wasn't expecting a reply right away so she decided to take a walk in the village...for no certain reason. She admired the bright, twinkling stars that started to appear above her as it got darker into the night. When she finally entered the village she realized she wasn't the only one that was admiring the night sky. Almost the entire tribe was looking up to the stars. "I've never seen them this bright before". The blonde overheard as she walked into the centre, 'Of course'. She thought, The Northuldra are still getting use to a starry night sky, as so many hadn't seen one in years or had never seen one in their lives. It was strange but interesting to watch these people admire a sky so closely as it was something she always had, even behind castle walls. It made her realize the little things she took for granted.  
As Elsa was too busy observing the people and admiring the sky herself she didn't notice the person in front of her. "Oh I'm so sorry." "oaf, my bad." Both girls began to apologise until they realized who they had just bumped into. "Oh honey it's you! I was actually looking for you." The blonde spoke softly, smiling towards the brown-eyed girl. Maren returned the smile, a blush rising to her cheeks. "You we're? How come?" The brunette asked a grin growing on her lips as she tilted her head in a curious manner, almost like a puppy. Now Elsa was the one to have a blush rising up to her cheeks. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a walk? Find a better place to see the stars maybe?" Elsa softly spoke, you could tell she was slightly nervous as she wasn't acting in her normal, confident manner. Honeymaren's grin turned into a beaming smile that she couldn't contain. "Sounds wonderful, ready when you are." Maren put out her arm for Elsa to interlock hers with, she hesitantly wrapped her arm around the brunette's. With a reassuring nod, Honeymaren placed her hand over Elsa's and started leading them into the forest.

"So, do you know your way around the forest yet?" Maren questioned, breaking the silence that fell between them. "Almost, I think. Although it's all different in the dark." Elsa lightly laughed, but her guard was slightly up as she didn't know what to expect from the enchanted land. "Don't worry, you will. Being in it as long as I have, you come to know it like the back of your hand." Honeymaren reassured the spirit, but as she finished she tripped over a overgrown tree branch, she would have fallen if Elsa's arm was linked with hers. "Oh yeah, you really know your way around." Elsa giggled at her friend, who just answered her with a pout. "That wasn't there before." Honeymaren lied. "Oh I'm sure." Elsa smiled at the slightly shorter girl. This caused Maren to lose the pout and return the smile. Just then something jumped out of a tree in front of the two girls, causing them both to jump back in shock but instantly in fighter stances, not expecting what the creature could be. Until a purple flame lit on top of it. 

"Oh it's just Bruni." Elsa sighed in relief, relaxing her posture. She knelt down closer to the creature, stretching her hand out for him to climb upon. "Hey little guy." He was hot in her hands for a moment until he cooled from her touch. She stood back up, facing Honeymaren. The brunette smiled at the cute scene before her as Elsa sprinkled snowflakes above the creatures head. The blue-eyed girl caught her friend staring at her, making Maren look away shyly. "Would you like to pet him?" Elsa questioned, stepping an inch closer to the other girl. "Oh...I don't know...I don't think I can...can I?" The brunette asked the fifth spirit, unsure that she was even aloud to. "Of course, come here. See, I've calmed him down." Elsa explained, taking hold of Honeymaren's hand and placed it on top of Bruni's head, the little spirit looked up at the brunette in a big, toothless smile. "Hah, hey little fella. You're actually quite cute when you're not setting everything on fire." The brown-eyed girl joked, letting out a sigh of relief as her hand did not go on fire. The blonde let out a loud laugh at the joke, even letting out a snort or two. Honeymaren didn't expect it but smiled brightly for being able to make the ice queen genuinely laugh, Elsa once again caught the other girl smiling at her but it was her this time to look away shyly. "Sorry...um...I didn-"

"Don't be sorry, I'm glad I can make you laugh like that." Honeymaren stopped the spirit before she could continue. Both girls once again, getting lost in the others eyes for a moment too long. What stopped them from their daydreaming was Bruni's sneeze, Elsa got a bit too cold for him. "Oh I'm sorry Bruni, go get yourself warm. Actually that give me an idea." Elsa spoke looking towards Honeymaren again, with a clever grin on her face. "Bruni, do you mind lighting up our path?" Elsa asked the spirit softly, with a lick of his eyeball he lit the edges of the pathway, giving them more light to see their way through. "You're a genius!" Honeymaren cheered, flashing a smile towards the other girl. Elsa looked away bashfully, "Oh, I don't know about that." Elsa laughed nervously at the compliment. "No I'm serious! You are one of the smartest people I know, granted I don't know many but even if I did, you would still be one of the smartest." Honeymaren complimented truthfully, with a warm smiling growing on her face. Elsa returned it, a blush creeping up to her cheeks, while interlocking their arms once again.

Both girls fell into a comfortable silence as they walked down the now lit up pathway. It was odd for Elsa, she didn't know why, but she felt at ease with Honeymaren, she felt safe. In the short time they've known each other she truly felt like she could trust her. She only felt this way with her own family but there was just something special about the brunette she had become so fond of. Honeymaren noticed Elsa looking at her while she was deep in her thoughts, "Everything alright?" The shorter girl asked softly, locking eyes with the blonde. In an instant Elsa broke the eye contact, her nerves getting the better of her, this upset her for a moment but she understood that the spirit was just nervous like her. "Yes, all good! Just got caught up in my thoughts." Elsa answered, giving her companion a quick, tight lipped smile. "Oh? What were you thinking about? If you don't mind me asking." Honeymaren asked once again in a soft tone, placing her hand on top of Elsa's a silent way of saying "No pressure."

"Uh well I was just thinking about my family." Elsa answered nervously, it wasn't the complete truth but it wasn't a lie either. "Of course, I'm sure you must miss them a lot." Honeymaren sympathised with the spirit, as she couldn't imagine not being without her family. "Yes, it's hard sometimes. Not having my sister around especially, like when I need her advice on something. I know I can throw her a note with the help of Gale, but it's not quite the same." Elsa smiled sadly towards the Northuldran, her giving one back. "I know exactly what you mean, although I'd never tell him this, I don't know what I'd do without Ryder. No matter the situation, I know he'd have my back." Honeymaren was glad to find something that they could relate to, even if both girls came from very different backgrounds. "Exactly! I'm the same with Anna, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have her." Elsa answered with a warm smile on her face at the thought of her sister. Honeymaren smiled towards the blonde, not realizing she was beginning to stare. 

"Although I am very grateful for you too." Elsa spoke looking to the brunette again with a soft expression, breaking Honeymaren out of her trance. "Me? Why me?" The brown-eyed girl laughed nervously, her voice going a little too high. She coughed to get it down to it's normal octave. "Well, you've been so welcoming and helpful in the time I've been in the forest, without you, Honey I would be completely lost with my duty to take care of it." Elsa beamed towards her friend, taking her hand in hers. Honeymaren felt her cheeks begin to heat up and begged for Elsa not to notice, but she had. "Oh, well I'm glad. But you're the fifth spirit I'm sure you would have been able to figure it out all on your own." 

"Hmm maybe, but I still appreciate your company." Elsa pulled Honeymaren a little closer so she could rest her head on her shoulder. Honeymaren was trying her absolute hardest not to freak out over what the spirit just told her or how she was so close that she could easily lean over and kiss her. The brunette wished for this walk to never end but she also hoped it would so she wouldn't have to feel so flustered. 

"Hey this looks like a good spot!" Honeymaren spoke finally as they came to a opening in the forest, clear enough that they could see the stars and even the moon above them. She took Elsa's hand in hers as they walked further into it. "Yes, this seems perfect." Elsa smiled warmly towards the slighter shorter girl as they sat down in the centre of it.

Both girls sat in a comfortable silence while they looked up at the night sky, Honeymaren had never sat in this much silence without it being awkward. But with the ice queen it was always calming, comforting and safe. She knew in that moment that she truly never felt anything like this for anyone before Elsa walked into her life. "Look! A shooting star you should make a wish!" Elsa smiled brightly to the other girl who was too busy gazing at her. In a nervous panic she looked up quickly to catch the shooting star, she was left in awe at how fast it moved. She shut her eyes tightly, making her wish. "Well?" Elsa nudged Honeymaren's shoulder, making her open her eyes once again and look to the blonde. "Well what?" The brunette smiled back, teasing the spirit. "What did you wish for?" Elsa laughed softly as she asked her friend. "Ah, well if I tell you that it won't come true, isn't that how it works?" Honeymaren asked as Elsa was the one to tell her how wishes work. Elsa chuckled at the brown-eyed girl's confusion, "Yes, you're right. But still you can tell me."  
"Hmm, no I won't risk it. I really want this one to come true." Honeymaren gave her friend a wink, as she was the only one aloud to know that her wish was about a certain blue-eyed girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this new chapter, I'm almost finished the next so that should be up this weekend, hopefully.  
> I hope you guys are enjoying this story because I'm really enjoying writing it, I just love these two useless lesbians and it's really fun creating more in depth of their relationship.  
> And once again if you enjoyed please do leave kudos or a comment I really appreciate it :))  
> Also if there's any mistakes within the chapter let me know in the comments I really appreciate that too!  
> Thank you so much everyone :))


	3. The storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymaren and Elsa finally come to terms with their feelings for each other, but have to get through a storm to realize it.

Elsa finally got a reply for her letter to Anna the following day after spending the majority of the night with Honeymaren, until Elsa noticed the brunette getting tired so she walked her back home. As she caught the letter from Gale she gave a nod of thanks to her friend, she hurriedly opened her sister's letter.

Oh sweet, sweet, naive sister,  
How do I spell it out to you as simply as I can. YOU LIKE HER! I MEAN YOU LIKE, LIKE HER ELSA! I'M TALKING ABOUT ROMANCTICALLY!... Now do you understand? I hope this isn't to much for you take in right now. But from the sound of things, it sounds like she likes you too. That picnic you went on...that she only asked you on...just you! It was a date!   
A beautiful view, your favourite food, plain out flirting with you! Please, please PLEASEEE do something about this! Honeymaren seems like a lovely, kind and caring girl so she has my approval. But if she breaks your heart she'll have me to deal with!   
Your favourite (smarter) sister,   
Anna  
p.s Love you sis xx

Elsa folded the letter, a look of surprise, confusion and happiness all rolled into one crossed her face. So that was the feeling, she liked Honeymaren. How Anna put it, 'she liked, liked her'. Elsa chuckled at her sister's wording for it. This time another look crossed her face again, this one of fear and shock. What does she do now? She likes Honeymaren! But what if Anna is wrong and she doesn't like her back. But what if she does, where does that lead? What if she were to lose control over her emotions again and end up doing damage or worse what if she were to hurt Maren. Fears and doubts began to infest Elsa's mind, she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize the person coming up behind her.

"Elsa?" Honeymaren came from behind the spirit, tapping on her shoulder. The touch made her jump and a noise almost like a yelp came from her mouth, causing Honeymaren to jump back in surprise as well.  
"Honeymaren!" Elsa spoke in a high pitched voice. "W-what are you doing here?" She coughed, bringing her voice back down to it's normal octave. A nervous smile started to grow on her lips, the Northuldran returning it."Well I was just wondering if you were doing anything later this evening, I have no more tasks or chores to do then so I was hoping we could...you know... hang out again or just talk, up to you." Honeymaren finished nervously, anxiously fiddling with her hands. Elsa smiled down at her nervous gesture, but then the doubts and fears started to creep back into her mind.   
"Um..I'm sorry Maren, I'll have to check first. I'll let you know. I actually have to go...right now...but I'll talk to you...later." Elsa started to walk away quickly, then began to jog towards the river, further and further away from the girl. 'Did I do something wrong?' Honeymaren thought, as she looked on sadly at the blonde who grew further away. She turned around back to the village to find her brother. Although he wasn't very experienced, he had pretty good relationship advice.   
"Ry? Ry! Ryder!" Honeymaren shouted as she couldn't see him in the herd of reindeer around her. Suddenly she saw a human head pop up looking towards her rather then one of the deer. "What?" Ryder answered annoyed as he nearly had the babies asleep. "I need your advice on something." Maren mumbled, as she hated asking her younger brother for stuff. There was only 18 months between them yet she always acted much older and mature than him.   
"Ooooh really? Look who needs my help now, huh?" Ryder chuckled sitting down with the baby reindeer again. "Alright just shut up and hear me out." She shot back, making sure he didn't get too cocky before she even told him what she needed advice on.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's up?" Ryder continued, trying to calm the deer down. Honeymaren took in a deep breath before beginning her story.  
"Okay well...I like Elsa." Honeymaren closed her eyes before she saw her brother's reaction. But all she heard was a snort come from him, she opened her eyes quickly, glaring down at him. "I mean it's obvious! You two only ever want to hang out with each other, you make any excuse to talk to her. You even brought her to our spot you and I found when we were kids! Do you think I'm that stupid?... Rhetorical, don't answer that." He finished before she could open her mouth again. But he did have a point, she was making it clear as day to Elsa that she liked her, how had she not caught on.  
"That's my problem! I've done everything yet she is still distant and not really getting the message I want to be more then just friends." Maren sighs, pacing between deer after deer.  
"Well, what I've learned with Elsa from the time I've known her. You have to be direct with her, she doesn't quite understand little undertones. So maybe you should just tell her how you feel." Ryder shrugged, putting it plain and simple for her. Honeymaren thought it over, maybe that would work, but there was one thing.

"But something happened today, that I can't explain." She looked sadly down at her brother and the reindeer in his arms. "What happened?" Ryder returned the sad look up to his sister.   
"She basically ran from me earlier. I asked her if she wanted to hang out later tonight and she normally would say yes but she made up some random excuses and jogged away. Ugh I don't know what to do!" Maren groaned sitting down forcefully, waking the baby reindeers again. She gave them and her brother an apologetic look. "Well it sounds like Elsa is just as nervous as you are. These feelings could be extremely new to her and this is just her way of processing them. I think you should just come out and tell her how you feel and that might give her the confidence to tell you too. Unless she doesn't feel the same and that causes her to completely block herself off from you all together." The golden-eyed girl looked to her brother with a glare. "But I'm sure it's because she likes you too." Ryder put his hands up in mock-surrender before his sister decided to hit him in anyway. 

Honeymaren thought and re-thought the idea, finally coming up with a final decision. "Okay, I think I know what I have to do. Thanks bro, you know you're not bad at giving relationship advice even though you have like no experience." Maren chuckled, while Ryder just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah I'll be alone forever but that doesn't mean you have to be. Now go!" He shooed her off before she made anymore noise to wake the babies a third time. Honeymaren got up, giving him a quick salute she took off in a sprint towards where she had last seen the fifth spirit.

Elsa sat by the river, watching the stream and fish move on. "Why am I so stupid!" Elsa cried. The doubts and fears started to get worse and build up more and more in her mind. Snow started to fall harshly, a storm building. "I shouldn't have ran from her, I'll never be able to tell her." The river now began to freeze over, everything coming to a halt except Elsa's tears falling down her cheeks. 

Honeymaren came back to the ice queen's tent but she was no where to be seen, then she spotted it. Snow had started to fall, leading to the way Elsa had taken off earlier. 'Elsa!' Maren thought as she took off into a run towards the snow storm. The deeper she ran into the storm the stronger and harsher it got, she could barely hold herself up right. When she almost lost hope of ever being able to find her spirit in this storm, she spotted a figure by the edge of the river.   
"Elsa!" The brunette shouted, calling for her. The wind was too harsh, the storm surrounding the blonde, she couldn't hear anything around. "Elsa!" Maren called another time, this time trying to get as close as she could to her, while the blonde still could not hear her, Honeymaren was struggling more and more to stay up right. "Elsa, please!" Honeymaren called a third time, stepping close enough to finally reach out and touch the spirit's shoulder. 

In an instant, the storm had vanished. Elsa turned around quick enough to catch the warn out brunette. "Honey? Oh gods. Please hold on, I'll get you warm." Elsa spoke, rubbing the Northuldran's cheek, the touch made her lean more into it with a tired grin on her face. Elsa quickly picked her up and started to carry her back to her own tent. She laid her on her most comfortable mat and wrapped as many blankets she had around the Northuldran girl. She called for Bruni, her little fire spirit friend, who came in an instant to her side. "Bruni, could you give me a hand here?" Elsa asked softly, pointing towards the logs. With a lick of his eye, Bruni lit the logs a blaze. "Thank you, my little friend." Elsa smiled down at the creature, giving him a little sprinkle of snowflakes in thanks.

"Mm... snow.." Elsa looked towards the brunette who started to wake. "Honey? Are you alright?" Elsa spoke softly, rubbing her cheek a second time, the sleepy grin appearing once again on Honeymaren's lips. "Snow...angel...snow angel.." The brunette started to open her eyes, gazing up at the blonde, who had a blush growing on her face after what Honeymaren had just called her. "I think you need more rest, Honey." Elsa giggled, taking her hand away from the other girl's cheek. "Wait!" Honeymaren stopped the spirit's hand fully leaving her face, instead she entangled hers with it.

"Lay with me? Please." A sleepy Maren pleaded with the spirit, causing another blush to arise. "B-but I'm too cold, I won't be able to keep you warm." Elsa softly spoke, looking away from her. "That's okay, I'll keep you warm." The brunette smiled goofily, opening the many blankets that she was entangled in for the blonde to join her. Elsa, slowly and hesitantly, slid under the blankets with her friend. Honeymaren instantly cuddled up to her and fell back asleep on the spirit's shoulder. Elsa freaking out a little at what was happening, didn't know where to put her hands. But when she saw the brunette once again fast asleep and looking so comfortable, she wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's waist and back. 'She is warm.' Elsa thought before sleep took over her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done in the same week!   
> Hope you enjoyed it :) and as always if you did please do leave kudos and a comment, I greatly appreciate it!  
> As well, since the world isn't the greatest right now, stay safe out there and take care x


	4. A confession to make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymaren and Elsa finally come clean about their feelings for one another.

Honeymaren was the first to wake, she tried to lift herself up but was blocked by something. She was shocked, to say the least, to find an arm in her way. She followed up the slender arm to find her snow angel at the end of it. 'I'm dreaming, I have to be. There's no way we slept together. Okay not like that, but we definitely fell asleep..l-like this!' Maren's excitement caused the spirit to stir making the brunette instantly stop. 'Okay Maren, relax or you'll wake her up! Wow, I knew she was beautiful but up close like this and so natural, she's a literal goddess. Oh gods Honeymaren get over yourself, this is probably a mistake, she probabaly didn't even mean to do this, I'll just t-'.

Before the girl could finish her inner monologue the blonde began to wake. She cuddled into Maren's side one more time, until the realisation hit her. Elsa jolted up right, now sitting under mounds of blankets with the slightly shorter girl. "Goodmorning.." Elsa greeted with a tired smile. Honeymaren returned it, "Morning! I-I hope y-you slept well." The brunette responded quickly, both girls looked at each other for a silent moment until they both started to laugh, Elsa covered her mouth trying not to let out a snort. 

"Well it was a pleasant suprise I have to say, but do you mind refreshing my memory as to how we ended up like this?" The brunette asked, the soft smile not leaving her face. Elsa's cheeks began to flush with a tint of red as she recalled the memory herself. "Well...you were very warn out, and falling in and out of consciousness ...and cute.." Elsa mumbled the last bit, Maren wouldn't have caught it if they weren't so close together.

"And I lit a fire, laid you down and wrapped you up in these blankets...you really don't remember?" The blonde questioned before she continued on to the next part of the story. The slightly shorter girl shook her head with a smile, "It's slowly coming back to me." Elsa let out a breath with a small smile, "Well...you asked me to lay with you, and I agreed and yeah that's it really." Elsa finished quickly, taking in a deep breath and bringing her hands together. "Wait, I did?" The brunette said not believing she had. Elsa nodded with another shy smile. The memories finally flooding back to Honeymaren. "Oooh, I did." She face-palmed at the mere embarrassment of it all, but the spirit only giggled at the girl sitting beside her.

But something elsa Honeymaren couldn't explain came to mind, "Wait there's one more thing I don't understand. Where did the snow storm come from? W-was that...you?" She looked to other girl while she just   
looked away from her. In that moment Elsa started to get up.

"Yes, t-that was me." The spirit stuttered, still not bringing herself to look at the girl behind her. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Honeymaren asked softly, standing up with the blonde and taking hold of her hand. Elsa turned to her companion with a sad smile. "Yes, well no. I'm not really sure." 

Elsa shook her head, Honeymaren took in a deep breath. "I have to tell you something." Both girls said in unison, once again laughing lightly. "You first." Elsa spoke, giving Honeymaren's hand a soft squeeze. The brunette let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "I've been wanting to tell you this for so long. I guess I was just not doing enough to show it, I.." Elsa began to rub the back of her hand with her thumb which gave her the confidence to continue. "Elsa, you've become a dear friend to me and I honestly can't remember my life before you came into it. I actually don't know what I did before I met you because it seems like you're always there to catch me, both figuratively and literally." This caused both girls to let out a chuckle.

"What I mean to say is, you've become a big part of my life and I never want to know what it's like without you in it. I want to get to know how your mind works, your powers, all of you. I want to be there for you through the good times and bad. I want to break down these barriers you have built, I want you Elsa. I like you, more then just a friend, I care for you deeply so much so that I've never felt like this before. I'm sorry if this is too much for you and I'll understand if you don't feel the same, I just hope you'll still keep me in your life even just as a friend. Your friendship alone is so very important to me, more then you'll ever know." Honeymaren looked down at there hands, still entangled with each other, the brunette found the silence not to be a good sign. Until she heard a sob come from her spirits mouth, she looked up quickly towards the blonde.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you, I-I just wanted to be truthful. Oh gods, I messed up, I'll just leave." Honeymaren started to panic and tear up herself. Her hands started to slip away from Elsa's as she began to turn away. But the fifth spirit was quick to stop her and hold on to her hands tighter then before. "Oh Honey, I'm not upset." Elsa sighed, pulling the brunette closer. "You're not?" The Northuldran felt her own tears start to fall. "Of course not, I'm overjoyed actually." Elsa laughed lightly, the tears still in her eyes as she began to wipe away the tears falling down the other girl's cheeks.

"I've been wanting to tell you how I felt too for awhile now actually, I just didn't realize it at the time. I've never had feelings like this before, I never really had the chance to. I was always locked in my family's castle, for..well for not being normal. I never had the chance to find 'young love' or what ever you want to call it. And when I finally came out of that cage of my past and embraced my true self, there was no time to 'find the one' as my sister would put it, because there was always Arendelle and my people to look after. But when I met you, I finally understood all the stories and what my sister dreamed of. I finally realized those feelings and emotions. I care for you Maren, deeply and truly, I want to be my true self with you. You've become a huge and important part in my life and one I never want to lose. I just fear that I'll scare you or hurt you if I lose control again. That storm alone wore you out, I am so extremely sorry about that." Elsa apologised but Maren only shook her head with a smile, giving the spirit's hands a squeeze this time.

"I don't want you to risk your life being with... me." Elsa finished, her being the one to look down at their hands this time. But the honey-brown eyed girl lifted her head back up with a hand resting on the spirit's cheek.

"Hey, you'll never lose me, and I don't care about the risks. I will always be here for you Elsa, for how ever long you want me to be. I wouldn't want anything else on this earth other then you, snow angel." Honeymaren soflty spoke, winking at her spirit causing the other girl to blush and let out a light laugh. "I'll always want you, Honey." Their smiles began to fade as both girls looked down towards the others lips. 

Honeymaren was the one to lean in as her hand still rested on Elsa's cheek. Elsa wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's waist as their lips finally connected. A sigh leaving both of the girls as a feeling of relief, calm and content washed over them. Elsa was the one to deepen the kiss, not being able to get enough of the brunette.

"Wow." Honeymaren sighed, finally breaking for air and leaning her forehead against the spirit's. Elsa followed her lips as they broke apart but gave Honeymaren a small smile instead as she leant closer to her. "Tell me about it." The new couple giggled at themselves for how soppy they had gotten. 

"So, what do you want to do now?" Elsa asked, looking to the brown eyed girl through her eyelashes with her own light blues. Maren sighed at her spirit's beauty but realized she had to come up with an answer. "Well..maybe a walk, the sun is still only starting to rise and then some breakfast?" The brunette suggested, neither moving away from eachother yet. "Sounds perfect." Elsa smiled, taking hold of her newly girlfriend's hand, linking their arms as she did, leading them back down to the river where they could get a better view of the sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally did it!   
> I hope you liked this update and if you did please do leave kudos and comments if you haven't already, I really do appreciate it :))  
> I know this one was kind of short, but I wanted to mainly focus on their confessions, but I promise the next one will be longer.  
> Stay safe out there everyone x


	5. The Queen's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa's family come to visit the Northuldra village   
> Also some fluff at the end

The coming days after the two girls confessed their feelings for one another were hectic. Queen Anna was scheduled to be coming to visit the Northuldra village, well it was mainly to visit her sister. But never the less the entirety of the village was busy preparing for the royal visit. Honeymaren, as hopeful future leader of the Northuldra, was too busy to even spend a minute with her girlfriend. Elsa would catch her eye in passing but all she was left with was a wave or a quick peck on the cheek when no one was looking. They still hadn't announced their relationship yet, they were not fearful of the tribe's reaction as they knew they were very accepting people. No, it was the mere fact that they were too busy to care. So they decided to postpone till after the visit. 

Elsa did her best to help the village as much as she could, while also making sure the forest was calm while everyone was in a hectic state. But all she could think about was how she wished to be spending time with the brown-eyed girl, but she was also excited to see her sister as she hadn't for a whole month now and for both sisters that was far too long.

The day came for queen Anna and her court, a strange yet endearing one, that included of course her fiancé, a reindeer and a talking snow man. It was something else for the Northuldra to get use to but to Elsa it was her family. As they came through the edge of the forest all professionalism was dropped as soon as Anna saw her sister waiting for her. She ran to Elsa, the spirit's arms out stretched for her as they collided. Kristoff, Sven and Olaf weren't far behind. "I'm so happy to see you all". Elsa beamed at her family still not quite letting go of each other yet.

"Me too, it's been too longgg! and I couldn't bare the thought of writing another letter". Anna joked making the whole group chuckle. A cough was let out by someone behind the family, to signal that there was still more people to see. "Oh shoot that's my cue!" Anna whispered as she broke apart from her family to greet the village. The façade of professionalism washed over Anna again as she gave a speech of gratitude to Northuldra. 

"She's become quite the queen." Elsa sighed smiling to her sister, a sense of pride over-following her.   
"You have no idea! You should see her Elsa, she's amazing with the people back at home". Kristoff spoke to his sister in law the same sense of pride washing over him as he saw his soon-to-be wife at work.  
"I have no doubt, she was always the more peoples person out of the both of us." Elsa lightly chuckled, memories running through her mind. Kristoff only smiled at her, as he was still captivated by the queen. 

Once Anna finished her speech and after her audience's applauded she rushed back towards her family. "Was that okay?" She asked nervously, still not quite believing she was cut out for all this.   
"It sounded good to me! I even knew some of the big words you used!" Olaf chimed in as he rode on Sven's back while some of the Northuldran children chased him around. The three adults only laughed at the scene before them. 

"Anna it was perfect! You're doing great, way better then I could have ever done." Elsa answered, taking hold of her sister's hands. Anna squeezed them in reply.  
"Oh Elsa, you will always be a better queen then me! You're my inspiration for all this". Anna chimed back, both sister's went back and forth like this a lot when it came to the question who was the better queen. Kristoff heard it one too many times by now. 

"You two were and are great queens, now can we please change the subject". Kristoff smiled while crossing his arms.  
"Actually, good idea! Fill me in on everything! What did I miss?" Anna asked excitedly as she hadn't heard any news about her sister's blossoming relationship with a certain Northuldran girl.   
"Well..." Elsa began as she looked over Anna's shoulder to see her girlfriend talking to one of Arendellen guards, but she caught Elsa looking and gave her a smile and a wink, causing the spirit to blush. Anna saw the whole confrontation. 

"Care to explain that?" Anna was getting more excited by the minute. Elsa excused herself and Anna from Kristoff for a few minutes, that was alright by him as he wanted to catch up with Ryder and see how all of the reindeer were doing. Elsa brought Anna up to speed with everything that had happened, the few little moments Honeymaren and her had together and of course their confessions for one another. Anna let out her signature squeal of excitement for her sister as she finished her story. "Elsa! I'm so happy for you!" The redhead squealed as she bear-hugged the spirit. Elsa giggled at how hyper her sister could get, she may be a queen now but she's really a child at heart. 

"Thank you, but I don't know Anna. She's just been very busy lately and we haven't had time at all to hang out, I just fear that she'll...forget about me." Elsa confided to her sister about a recent doubt that occurred to her.

"Are you kidding me! Elsa how could you ever think you're forgettable! You're the fifth spirit for crying out loud! But not just that you're an incredible person, that anyone would be lucky to have in their life. I saw Honeymaren looking at you earlier and I could tell, to her you looked like the world's best chocolate desert." Elsa laughed and pushed her sister playfully. "I'm serious! She'll never forget about you Elsa and if she does, well she'll have me to refresh her memory." Anna finished, the protective tone strong in her voice. Elsa gave the redhead a warm smile.

"Thanks Sis, you're the best." Elsa beamed, pulling her sister closer into a hug, Anna holding her tighter.   
"I know." Anna replied sarcastically making both girls chuckle. 

The rest of the day Anna was shown around the village by Elsa and Yelena, she was impressed with how the Northuldren were expanding with their new found freedom from the forest. There was also a party thrown, celebrating their lands unified. It went on till early hours of the morning but Elsa wasn't really the biggest party person, so she excused herself from the celebrations, bid goodnight to her family and retreated back to her tent. Half way through her reading, already in bed, she heard a familiar voice come from the outside of her tent.

"Elsa? May I come in?" Honeymaren asked softly, Elsa saw her silhouette shining against the tent's wall.   
"You may." You could hear Elsa's smile a mile away as she answered her girlfriend. She started to get up and greet the brunette at the entrance of her tent. Honeymaren came through the gap, a smile beaming on her face. But it was replaced by a look of shock when she saw what her spirit was wearing. Elsa was in a nightie almost see-through that stopped mid-way down her thigh. Elsa noticed Maren's silence and stare. "Is everything alright". She started to become a little self-conscious and crossed her arms around her waist. 

"Yes!...fine...you're just...wow... oh gods...I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot." Honeymaren face-palmed at her foolish stuttering, she covered her face to hide her blush becoming more red by the minute. Elsa giggled at her girlfriend's flustered speech, she unravelled her own arms around herself and reached out to take Honeymaren's away from her face. 

"You're definitely not an idiot Honey, you're adorable." Elsa smiled warmly, taking hold of the brunette's hands and left a kiss on the top of her nose. Honeymaren relaxed at the touch.  
"You're beautiful." Honeymaren sighed dreamily looking into the blonde's eyes. Elsa's cheeks were the ones to become flushed with red now, she looked away shyly. She was still getting use to Honeymaren's compliments. 

"Why aren't you out at the party?" Elsa asked, bringing herself to look at the brown-eyed girl again. She changed the subject quickly before her cheeks became more red, Honeymaren gave her a soft, apologetic smile. 

"Well, I noticed you had left and I knew it wouldn't have been much fun without you. Also we haven't had much time to spend together since...you know." Honeymaren smiled shyly recalling their confessions, Elsa returned the smile. "That's mainly my fault I didn't expect to be so busy and I knew with the queen's visit, you'd obviously want to spend the day with your sister. So I was hoping we could spend the night together, if that's alright with you of course." Honeymaren finished, looking down at their hands as she nervously played with the spirit's fingers.   
"Of course it's okay with me, I'd love that!" Elsa beamed at her girlfriend, lifting her head back up to look at her. 

"Really?" Honeymaren asked nervously, making sure the blonde wasn't just saying it to be nice.   
"Yes, Honey. I've been dying to spend more time with you." Elsa confessed, the blush started to creep up on her face again. Honeymaren smiled brightly at her spirit's confession.   
"Me too". The brunette replied, pulling her girlfriend closer. Elsa leaned in, placing her hand on Honeymaren's cheek. Their lips connected, it was a brief but passionate kiss. 

"I don't think I'm ever going to get over it." Honeymaren sighed once again dreamily. Both girls leant their foreheads together.   
"Over what?" Elsa questioned innocently.   
"You." Honeymaren answered honestly. Elsa beamed at her girlfriend's response. She pushed her away playfully, but their hands never separated. 

Both girls looked around nervously as not knowing what to do now. "Do you want to come lie down?" Elsa suggested as she made her way back to the place where she previously had been lying down. Honeymaren hesitated at first but once Elsa smiled warmly at her and patted the spot beside her, she gave in easily. Honeymaren walked over to the other side of the bed, taking off her boots and placing them at the end of the bed. She removed her fur-lined jumper which left her in a undershirt that was sleeveless and was cut low on her chest. The blonde took a deep breath in at the sight of the newly exposed skin the Northuldran was showing. She quickly looked back down at her book, trying to hide the creeping blush that was rising up to her cheeks. 

"What are you reading?" Honeymaren asked curiously as she laid down facing the spirit.   
"Oh it's nothing really, just an old children's book my mother used to read to Anna and I when we we're younger, Anna brought it this morning." Elsa explained quietly, finding herself foolish now for reading a children's book.

"Well it sounds like it means something to you and your sister so it can't be nothing." Honeymaren reassured her, placing a hand on the blonde's arm as she could tell she was getting embarrassed. It surprised Elsa every time how understanding and caring Honeymaren was, she never had to hide anything from her. She put the book down to the side and turned to face the brunette with a soft smile.  
"I suppose you're right." Elsa scooted more closely to her, Maren doing the same. The spirit began to trace her fingers up and down the brunette's side, Honeymaren quietly gasped at the cold touch but quickly got use it. She place her hand on Elsa's cheek, rubbing her thumb gently across it. They sat there for a few moments, taking each other in, leaving small kisses here and there on one another and listening to the party outside begin to die down. In the silence, Honeymaren began to hum. Elsa recognised the tune immediately as it was the lullaby that her mother use to sing to her so often and the one that led her here, in a way it led her to Honeymaren too. Elsa quietly sang along to her humming making Honeymaren grin. 

"I love hearing you sing." She blurted out, having no control over her thoughts now as she was almost in a trance like state whenever she was with the spirit. the blue-eyed girl beamed at her girlfriend.  
"I love singing with you." She confessed as she remembered the first time she sang with Honeymaren by the fire many months ago. The brunette returned the bright smile.

Elsa was clearly getting tired, you could see it by how her eyes kept opening and closing. The spirit pulled her girlfriend even closer, her arm resting on the brunette's waist. She snuggled into Honeymaren's neck with a tired grin and a sigh. Honeymaren was taken aback by how quick her spirit was to move in closer but found it extremely cute so she wasn't complaining. 

"Are you sleepy, snow angel?" Honeymaren cooed softly as she wrapped her own arms around the spirit. She could feel Elsa shake her head in disagreement.  
"No" The spirit yawned, "I'm still wide awake!" Elsa argued, her yawning becoming louder and longer by the minute. 

"Yeah, I bet you can stay up all night if you wanted to." Honeymaren joked, letting out a small giggle when she felt the spirit nod her head this time against her neck.   
"Oh..(yawns) I wanted to tell you, I told Anna about...us." Elsa mumbled against Maren's neck. The brunette was a little shocked but didn't think anything bad of it, if the queen had a bad reaction to their new relationship Elsa would have told her right away. 

"Oh yeah? And what did she say?" Honeymaren asked softly as she ran her finger's through the blonde's hair, she could tell she was about to fall asleep any second now.  
"She's happy about it...(Yawns again)...really happy. She likes you Honey...obviously...'cause everyone likes...you...you're smart...(Yawns once more)...funny...gorgeous...you're perfec-" Elsa didn't quite finish her sentence because sleep had taken over her. Honeymaren couldn't help but smile her brightest smile and let out a giggle at her girlfriend's tired confession about her.   
"I think you're perfect too, snow angel." Honeymaren whispered into the spirit's long blonde hair, placing a kiss on her forehead. She held Elsa tighter as sleep quickly took over her too. 

The next morning, Anna was coming over to her sister's tent to have breakfast with her, but she didn't quiet expect to see what she saw.   
"Elsa, knock, knock, can I come in? I thought we were going to have breakfast toge...ther....No way!" Anna finished her sentence with a quiet squeal as she saw the couple still entangled with each other from the night before. With the noise, they began to stir. "I'll leave you two love-birds to sleep in." Anna whispered into the air as she crept back out of the tent, she took off in a sprint to tell Kristoff and Ryder of what she saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to come out, just had some personal stuff to deal with.  
> Anyway I hoped you liked this update :)) and as always please leave kudos and comments if you did I greatly appreciate it!  
> Thanks for reading and stay safe out there x


	6. A Strange Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Honeymaren wake to find news has travelled fast in one morning.

Elsa was the first to wake, her eyes fluttering open. It took her a moment to process her surroundings, but soon relaxed back into Honeymaren's shoulder, her gaze never leaving her girlfriend's sleeping face. Elsa took in every sleeping feature, especially the brunnette's adorable little snores. A moment or so into her gazing, Honeymaren started to awake too. 

"Good morning." Elsa gentle spoke, placing a kiss on the other girls shoulder blade. 

"It is indeed. How did you sleep, angel?" Honeymaren smiled at her girlfriend, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Elsa felt the warmth in her cheeks growing, she hid her blush in the crook of the brunette's neck, fortunately for Elsa, Honeymaren didn't seem to notice.

"Very well, you're very comfortable you know. How did you sleep Honey?" Elsa replied once the heat from her cheeks began to fade. 

"I did not know that, but I'm glad and I slept very well too I think you must be equally comfortable." Honeymaren said while placing a kiss atop of Elsa's nose. The spirit giggled at the touch, wrinkling her nose as she did. The two girls lay there for a few extra minutes until Elsa remembered some important information.

"Oh spirits! I was supposed to have breakfast with Anna this morning. She'll be wondering where I am." Elsa explained as she began to get up. "I'm sorry, I'd honestly rather spend the rest of the day like this, with you but-"

"I know, I do too. But you're family is visiting, it's only right that you spend time with them. Don't worry about me, I completely understand." Honeymaren spoke, beginning to get up to and change, giving her girlfriend a reassuring smile. Elsa gave her a warm one back, with the softest gaze.

"You truly are amazing, you know that right?" Elsa walked around to the brunette, taking her hand in hers and placing a kiss in her palm. Honeymaren only smiled softly to the blonde. "And I promise, once my family go back home I will be all yours." Elsa reassured Honeymaren, giving her hands the softest squeeze. 

"All mine huh? That doesn't sound too bad." Honeymaren teased, leaning her forehead against the spirit's, rubbing her nose against Elsa's. 

"Hmm, yeah I'm sure." Elsa giggled, looking at her girlfriend through her eyelashes. She then moved even closer to the brunette, wrapping her arms around her waist when their lips connected, Honeymaren wrapping her arms around the spirit's shoulders. 

Okay, I'm so sorry but I have to-" Elsa began after coming up for air.

"I know, lets get going." Honeymaren replied smiling up to her spirit. Elsa flicked her hand up her body changing into one of her many beautiful ice dresses, her hair in a high but loose ponytail. Honeymaren gazed at the blonde in awe.

"Like I said, your powers never get old. It's incredible!" Honeymaren confessed, putting on her other boot and standing up at the entrance of Elsa's tent. Elsa only laughed at the confession.

"Well thank you Honey, but I still think they will eventually." The spirit smiled, taking hold of the brunette's hand. 

"Hmm we'll see, but I beg to differ." Honeymaren sighed as she took in her girlfriend, still not quiet believing the spirit chose her of all people. While Elsa was thinking the exact same thing but in reverse. They spent the few short minutes they had together on the walk to the village, hand in hand talking about everything and anything. As they arrived they noticed the looks they were receiving from nearly every tribe member. They received smiles and soft chuckles from everyone as they grew further into the village centre.

"Is it just me, or is everyone looking at us." Elsa whispered, leaning closer to her girlfriend. 

"Yeah, I see it too. Did something happen that we aren't aware of?" Honeymaren suggested looking to the blonde, Elsa only shrugged with a confused expression. Elsa then noticed Anna sitting at the non lit fire pit with Kristoff and Ryder. Elsa walked up to her sister quickly, Honeymaren not far behind her. Kristoff and Ryder noticed the two girls approaching them and informed Anna, the redhead turned quickly to the couple. 

"Ohhh so the love birds have finally awoken!" Anna laughed, rising from her seat, as did the two boys with smiles on their faces. 

"Wait...you knew...Maren was...oh spirits." Elsa face-palmed while Honeymaren realized what the blonde meant and a look of embarrassment grew on her face.

"Yep, I went to wake you for breakfast, but I was surprised you had company!" Anna grinned, looking back and forth at the couple. The look of embarrassment growing on both girls' faces, but a smile was placed there too as they looked at each other. "So I decided to let you two sleep and I came back to tell Kristoff and Ryder, and it looks like news travels fast here." Anna continued looking around at the looks the couple were still receiving.  
.   
"That explains it then." Honeymaren laughed, taking hold of her girlfriend's hand once again, Elsa smiled to her girlfriend giving her hand a soft squeeze. 

"Yes I suppose it does. But anyways, Anna are we still having that breakfast?" Elsa questioned, her smile falling just the smallest bit as she let go of Honeymaren's hand to take hold of both of her sister's hands. Anna noticed this and how Honeymaren's face fell the tiniest bit too as she crossed her arms and walked over to Kristoff and Ryder. Then a brilliant idea crossed her mind.

"Yes definitely! Honeymaren will you join us?" Anna asked, giving her sister a quick wink and smiling to the brunette girl. Elsa beamed and gave her girlfriend a hopeful look.

"Oh, I don't want to intruded, your majesty." Honeymaren answered, but returned the smile to Elsa. 

"Nonsense! We'll make a girls' thing out of it andddd I can tell you all the embarrassing stories I have about your girlfriend here." Anna beamed, nodding towards her older sister. while a look of terror grew on Elsa's face, this caused everyone to laugh except the fifth spirit. 

"Well in that case!" Honeymaren chuckled, linking her arm through Elsa's, smiling up at her.

"Anna no! Please don't!" Elsa begged dropping her sister's hands looking back and forth at her and her girlfriend. 

"Did I ever tell you about the amazing birthday I had, when Elsa created the snowgies!" Anna began, beaming at the couple. 

"Snowgies?" 

"Anna for the good of the spirits, especially me, please don't!" Elsa once again begged, making the other two girls erupt in laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this update, it's really only filler full of fluff but never the less I really hope you enjoyed it :))  
> Also I'm sorry my updates have been all over the place, as you probably know times are crazy and this has been a weird experience for all of us.  
> But as always if you did enjoy please leave kudos or comments I greatly appreciated it.   
> Thanks for reading and stay safe out there :))


	7. So this is love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal family have to say goodbye once again, but another confession is revealed in the end.

The royal visit had finally come to an end and the sisters had to say goodbye once again. The week had flown by and for the royal family had been way too short. Kristoff had given Elsa and, to her surprise, Honeymaren a bear hug. He also gave one to Ryder but Ryder managed to return the hug, both boys had gotten very close in the few trips that the family had come up to visit. Elsa scooped up Olaf, twirling him around making the talking snowman squeal with laughter. The spirit scratched behind Sven's ear and snuck him a carrot when no one was looking. Finally, the royal sister's collided once again, their hugs always lasting that minute longer then they intended it to. Everyone knew of the bond these two girls had and understood how difficult it was to part after becoming so close with one another again after years apart. 

"Hey" Anna began, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "We'll see you in a month. You're coming to the wedding right?" Elsa completely forgot about Anna and Kristoff's wedding coming up, but the thought brought a smile to her face when she realised it would also be a chance to see Arendelle again. 

"Of course Anna, I wouldn't miss it for the world." This answer made the redhead smile again, wiping away the stray tears that couldn't help to fall.

"Good, and I hope to see you bring a date. You do have a plus one!" Anna mentioned, grinning and giving her sister a wink as she glanced over Elsa's shoulder to see Honeymaren standing a bit behind the spirit, waiting patiently for her. Elsa looked over her shoulder, giving a smile to the brown-eyed girl, Maren returning it brightly. 

"Trust me, I will." Elsa smiled to her sister, once again bringing her attention back on her. The thought of showing Honeymaren her home kingdom made the spirit even more excited for the visit.

"I can't wait! Okay, I better go." Anna began, slipping away from her older sister but just before she fully let go she ran back into her, Elsa letting out a 'oof'. "Sorry just...one more." Anna cried quietly into her sister's shoulder. 

"Oh Anna, remember I'm never to far. Just toss me a letter." Elsa reassured her sister, but she also had tear streaks running down her cheeks.

"I know but I just miss you already." Anna smiled sadly. 

"I miss you too." The sisters gave each other one last smile.

"Okay, for real this time, I love you. See you soon sis." Anna spoke as she walked backwards to the wagon. The rest of the boys were already seated up in it, waving at the fifth spirit with sad smiles on their faces. 

"I love you too, see you soon guys." She blew a kiss to them all as the wagon began to leave, Sven dragging it sadly away. Honeymaren slowly walked up behind her, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder, Elsa placed her own hand on top of it. 

"Are you okay?" Honeymaren spoke gently, resting her head on top of their entangled hands. 

"Yeah I just...wait!" Elsa began to run away from the tribe members waving as the royal family moved on. 

"Elsa? Where are you going?" Honeymaren called after her, but it was too late the spirit was long gone. Elsa ran through the many trees, heading to her tent but more importantly to her tree. It was one of the biggest in the forest, you could see the outskirts of the forest from the very top of it so hopefully she could get one final look at her family. 

The spirit reached the bottom of it, there was no way she would be able to climb it in time, so with the help of her ice powers she began to swirl around the huge tree right to the top. As she reached the last few branches she climbed the rest of the way and just about managed to catch the sight of her family riding off further and further away. She sang the notes of the fifth spirit to let them know it was her calling after them. 

"Ah ah oh oh." Elsa sang the loudest she could, she first thought they didn't hear her until she saw the wagon stop. She could just make out all of them turning back towards the forest. She smiled knowing that they heard, she shot up a giant blast, in the shape of a snowflake, one final goodbye from her. They all gave one final wave in the direction of the snowflake. As they began to ride away again she heard Olaf sing the notes back to her, in his own, pitchy way.

She laughed probably a little too hard because she began to walk backwards and tripped over an overgrown branch she didn't notice before, then she began to slide back down the ice sculpture she built that helped her up the tree but now it was helping her get back down, way faster then she would have liked. But to her luck she had quite a soft landing, but Honeymaren didn't quite have the same. Elsa landed right on top of her girlfriend, that was smiling up at her as she rubbed her head that she had hit off the ground. 

"Oh spirits, I'm so sorry Honey! Are you alright?" Elsa asked softly, sitting up and getting out of the brunette's face, although Honeymaren didn't seem to mind the spirit being so close. 

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Honeymaren giggled, as Elsa began to examine her to see if she had any serious injures. "I'm fine dear, I promise. It's only a scratch." Maren spoke softly, taking hold of Elsa's hands that had been checking for the non-existing injures. Elsa smiled bashfully at her, as Honeymaren grinned up at her. "I'm more concerned about you, are you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine! I'm not the one who got trampled." Elsa laughed lightly.

"That's not what I meant." Honeymaren responded, giving her girlfriend a knowing look. Elsa smiled sadly at her. 

"I will be. It's just hard, saying goodbye again." The blue-eyed girl looked down sadly at their hands that were still tangled with one another, trying to hide her teary eyes. 

"Hey." Honeymaren cooed, tilting the spirits head back up. "I understand, but you're going to be okay. Elsa you're the bravest and strongest woman I know." The brunette reassured her girlfriend, stroking her thumb against her cheek, wiping away a fallen tear. 

"How do you do that?" Elsa sniffed, giving her girlfriend a soft smile. 

"Do what?" Honeymaren questioned, tilting her head to the side, Elsa knew that trait by now as the one the brunette did whenever she was confused about something.

"Be so understanding and caring, no matter the situation." Elsa began, smiling more as she continued. "You're amazing at it although I'm not surprised, it's a part of your beautiful personality, which is one of the reasons why I love you so much." Elsa finished with a sniffled chuckle. She looked back up at the brunette for her answer, but she seemed too stunned to talk. "What? Did I say some-...Oh spirits." The realisation washed over Elsa as to what she had just confessed. 

"Elsa I.." Honeymaren began but the blonde cut her off.

"No, wait I didn't mean...well I did mean it but...oh no." Elsa began to get up off her and move away from the brown-eyed girl, the nerves and fears beginning to over come the spirit. But Honeymaren was trying to reason with her and tried to move closer to her again, Elsa ended up tumbling into the opening of her favourite tree, Honeymaren right behind her. The two girls ended up all tangled with one another in the hollow of it, looking directly at one another. They managed to sort themselves out a bit, but Honeymaren wouldn't lose the closeness they had gained once again. "I'm sorry...it's too soon...or the wrong time...I shouldn't have...I ruined everything." Elsa stuttered, hiding her face in her hands.

"Elsa...Elsa please look at me." Honeymaren slowly removed the spirit's hands away from her face. "You didn't ruin anything, you just have to stop running away from your feelings. You're an incredible person Elsa but you have to learn to trust yourself and your own feelings. You have nothing to worry about either because I love you too, so much. I think it would impossible for me not to be in love with you." Honeymaren finished with a soft smile, placing a kiss on the spirit's hand. Elsa was the one who look too stunned to speak now. "Sorry, too much?" The brunette nervously laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. But Elsa gave her a warm smile, with a loving gaze.

"No, not at all. It was exactly what I needed to hear. You're extraordinary Honey, how did I get so lucky?" Elsa sighed, leaning her head against her girlfriend's.  
"Funny you say that because I was thinking the same thing." Honeymaren spoke softly, causing both girls to laugh lightly. Honeymaren began to lean in and so did Elsa until she remembered something. 

"Oh wait! I need to ask you something." Elsa explained, barely able to hide her smile.

"Anything dear, what is it?" Honeymaren questioned, a confused smile growing on her face.

Will you come to Arendelle with me next month, for my sister's wedding?" Elsa asked excitedly. Honeymaren shook her head in disbelief with a small smile.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." The brunette answered, equally as excited as the spirit. She had never been anywhere other then the forest, she couldn't wait to explore a new place especially with the girl she loved. Elsa this time willing jumped on top of Maren, wrapping her arms around her neck, kissing her lovingly, it was a little messy but sweet. She probably did it a bit too hard because both girls began to fall down again, shrieks and squeals of joy coming from both of them. Elsa once again landed on top of Honeymaren, but this time she didn't move away, both girls were too busy giggling to themselves. While Elsa was too busy laughing however, Honeymaren kissed her on her cheek. Elsa stopped laughing suddenly and looked back to her girlfriend with a bright smile. 

"I love you." Elsa was beaming, she was thrilled she could finally say it whenever she wanted. 

"I love you too." Honeymaren returned the bright smile, feeling exactly the same thing. 

Both girls leaned in once again, this time expecting it. Honeymaren wrapped her arms around the spirit's waist when their lips finally connected. Elsa's hands wondered up to the brunette's hair, messing up her neat braid, although Honeymaren didn't seem to mind that much. Elsa deepened the kiss as she pulled the shorter girl closer to her, Honeymaren holding her tighter, not wanting to ever let her go.

It was a day neither of them would forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY LOVE EACH OTHER YAAYYY!! (We all knew that, but its good to hear it ;) )  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it!  
> As always thank you so much for reading, and please do leave kudos and comments if you did like it, I greatly  
> Appreciate it :)


	8. Doubt Comes In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymaren is having doubts about herself.

It was a beautiful morning, the sun had just risen and all the animals and spirits were lively and singing their songs, including the fifth. Elsa was outside her tent by the small fire pit. There were eggs, that had recently come from the Arendelle farms, being cooked on a pan that was sitting above it. The spirit sang the lullaby she knew off by heart as she also cut up some fruit she had just picked that morning. Elsa was too caught up with what she was doing however that she didn't notice her brown-eyed girlfriend come from the tent entrance. 

"This is definitely the best way to wake up in the morning." Honeymaren whispered in her spirit's ear and placed a kiss on her cheek just before sitting down beside her. Elsa jumped a little at the surprise but soon relaxed once she realised who it was. 

"Well I'm glad." The spirit giggled, "How did you sleep, my love?" Elsa asked before placing a soft kiss on the brown-eyed girl's lips, Honeymaren smiled brightly at the recent nickname Elsa bestowed on her. 

"Really well, although I was upset to find you not next to me, but now I understand. You've been quite busy!" Honeymaren said excitedly looking around at the food her girlfriend was preparing. Elsa laughed lightly at her girlfriend's excitement.

"Yes, although I'm not much of a cook." Elsa began, "I just wanted to surprise you." As she finished Honeymaren noticed the eggs beginning to burn so she quickly removed the pan from the fire. Elsa looked apologetically at the brunette but she only smiled at her. 

"That's really sweet of you." Honeymaren stated as she began to dish out the eggs between the two of them, "But you didn't have to do that." 

"I know, but you deserve it." The blonde spoke softly, looking away shyly as she took the plate from Honeymaren. The brown-eyed girl gave her spirit a loving gaze. 

"You're amazing." Honeymaren replied sweetly, just before taking a fork full and placing it in her mouth. Honeymaren coughed as she finally swallowed the barely digestible eggs, she smiled warmly at the blonde who looked at her questionably, while the brunette was trying to hold back the now building up of tears in her eyes. 

"Oh please, you're being dramatic. They can't be that bad!" Elsa defended herself, just before taking a fork full of her freshly cooked eggs. She then went through a similar experience as to what her girlfriend went through only a moment ago. "Oh, I see." Elsa coughed. This caused the Northuldran to laugh loudly.

"Like I said dear, you are amazing, at a lot of things! Just cooking is not one." This caused both girls to laugh. "Maybe leave the cooking to me?" The brown-eyed girl suggested with a small smile, not wanting it to come off harshly. 

"Yes, that's probably best." Elsa smiled, coughing once again. They both offered their eggs to Bruni, to no surprise the little fire spirit loved the burnt food. The two girlfriends then went on to eat the fresh fruit and berries that they still had. They spoke of what they had to do that day and of the upcoming wedding that would be taking place in a couple of weeks. "I can't wait to show you around the kingdom Honey. You'll love it!" The spirit explained excitedly, her eyes shining that bit brighter as it always did when she spoke about something or someone she loved. Honeymaren gave her girlfriend a smile, but it wasn't quite as bright and excited as Elsa's. Elsa noticed this falter, "Is everything alright my love? D-do you not want to go anymore?" Elsa questioned nervously, her face falling.

"No, no! Of course I do angel i-it's just..."

"Just...what?" Elsa asked softly, encouraging the brunette to continue.

"I'm not going to be able to fit in! I don't know anything about royalty, how to be mannerly or how to dance. I've never been anywhere else than the forest, I don't know anyone other than the tribe and you and your family. I just don't want to embarrass you." Honeymaren finished, a look of guilt clear on her face. "Maybe it's best I just don't go." 

"What? That's ridiculous! Honeymaren, look at me please." Elsa pleaded, tilting the slightly shorter girl's head up. "You could never embarrass me! I love everything about you and I know my people will too. You are incredible in every way, you have nothing to worry about my love." Elsa reassured her girlfriend as gently as she could.

"Really?" Maren questioned doubtfully, as the fifth spirit pulled her so close that the brunette was basically in her lap.

"Really. You'll have me, my family and Ryder will be coming too so you'll have plenty of company." Elsa finished, leaning her head against Honeymaren's. Honeymaren leant closer to her girlfriend, placing a kiss on her lips, her hand stroking the spirit's fair cheek.

"Thank you, I feel so much better." The brunette spoke softly against the other girl's lips. 

"I'm glad and you know you can always talk to me if you're ever feeling like this again." 

"I know, I will. I love you Elsa." Honeymaren sighed contently.

"I love you Honey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAHHHH THIS IS SO LATE!!  
> I'm really sorry to anyone who was waiting on this update and I'm also extremely sorry that it's so short.  
> This is only a filler and was supposed to be put up weeks ago. The next chapter I promise will be much longer   
> as it's the wedding!   
> As always though I hope you enjoyed and please leave kudos and comments if you did, I greatly appreciate it!   
> Thanks so much again and take care :))  
> (Also if anyone likes the musical Hadestown, you'll get the reference from the title ;) )


	9. The big day part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Northuldran tribe finally come to Arendelle for the royal wedding weekend. Honeymaren and Elsa are extremely excited to explore it with each other finally!

Today was the day. The Northuldran were preparing their leave for Arendelle. The royal wedding was almost ready to take place and it seemed everything and everyone was in a fantastic mood for the coming weekend. Everyone in the kingdom was invited, although Anna and Kristoff wished for the ceremony only to be close friends and family which was understandable as it is an intimate event. 

The Northuldra tribe were preparing wagons and carts for their journey, this being the biggest journey the whole tribe has taken all together since the fog was lifted from the forest, they all were very excited. Especially the younger generation as they had never been any where but the forest. Honeymaren was ecstatic to see more of the world, but also quite nervous. She was just glad that she'll have her brother with her who will be witnessing it for the first time too and her girlfriend who was just happy being able to be there with her when she does finally get to experience it all. 

"I'll be with you every step of the way Honey, I promise." Elsa comforted, noticing Honeymaren's nervous state as they all sat themselves down in the wagon, readying themselves for the journey. "You're going to love it." Elsa whispered into the shorter girls ear while she ran her fingers down her back, sending shivers up through the brunnette.

Honeymaren had a goofy grin on her face when she turned to her girlfriend, letting out a rather dreamy "okay", making the taller blonde giggle. Elsa was glad she wasn't the only one in the relationship that could be a flustered mess most of the time. 

The journey consisted of many games of eye spy, between the couple and Ryder. Talks of what buildings looked like, what a street was and the siblings being incredibly impressed at the ice castle Elsa had build as they passed it by. The whole tribe in every wagon seemed to be impressed as they admired the structure and looked towards Elsa in amazement.

"You made...that!" Ryder said for what seemed like the tenth time. Elsa was just embarrassed at all the sudden attention and the memories of when she did make it.

"Really, it's nothing. I was going through some...stuff when I built it." Elsa tried to hide her face, the mortification growing every second. 

"This is definitely not nothing! I mean...wow, I always knew you were powerful love, but not...this powerful." Honeymaren spoke finally after being speechless for a few minutes. Elsa looked up to see her girlfriend's blushing face and the little lip bite she did as she continued to admire the castle. Now the spirit was never one to use her powers to impress and after the events that happened after she built that castle she vowed to never use them for her own benefit. On the contrary, she used it only when necessary or when some one was in need. But it never hurt when she managed to impress a certain brown-eyed Northuldran when doing so. 

Elsa slid a little closer to Honeymaren to whisper once again in her ear. " We could always, take a look inside once the weddings over." The spirit suggested with a small smirk on her face. 

"I'd love to." Honeymaren replied, looking into the blonde's blue eyes, returning the smirk. 

"Okay! Brother still present here! Can you stop making goo-goo eyes at each other for just a minute." Ryder cut in before the two girls did anything more. Elsa gave him a bashful smile and slid a little ways away from her girlfriend. Honeymaren glared at her brother, sticking her tongue out at him.

"You're no fun." The brunette mumbled before turning to her spirit with a smile and a wink, making a blush rise up in Elsa's cheeks.

The tribe was finally approaching the kingdom, another look of amazement washed over the Northuldrans as they took it all in. For some it had been many years since they last saw the kingdom for others they never had and for Elsa, it was a feeling of coming home.

"You lived here!" The siblings spoke in unison to the fifth spirit. Elsa only laughed softly at them with a shrug.

"I can't wait for you to show me everything." Honeymaren gushed excitedly as she grasped onto the blonde's arm, Elsa giving her an equally excited smile in return. The wagons pulled up right outside the castle, the tribe greeted by the royal family and the people of Arendelle. The sisters crashing into a big hug as everyone passed introductions and hellos. Kristoff led Ryder and some of the other Northuldrans to the stables where they could keep the wagons and reindeer, where Sven was sure to be thrilled with the new company.

After all the greetings were finished with and Anna bidding a short goodbye to her sister as she had to pick out what type of napkins they'll be using, which sounded awfully boring to both sisters. Elsa quickly found Honeymaren again within the crowd, gently grabbing her arm and spinning her around, quite literally sweeping her off her feet.   
"There you are, don't want to lose you in all of this." Elsa giggled, the whole gesture making the brunette blush immensely. 

"Okay I can show you around some of the castle or we could start at the shops, oh! There is this amazing bakery that have these incredible chocolate pastries that you'll have to try oh and..." Elsa went into a full monologue about her home and every part of it she loved, Honeymaren was kind of in a trance just watching the spirit that she didn't realize right away that Elsa had asked her something. "Honey?"

"Huh?"

"I said where do you want to go first?" Elsa spoke softly the smile not leaving her face.

"Oh...uh... I don't mind dear, as long as it's with you!" Honeymaren replied with a wide smile on her face. Elsa gave her a knowing look.

"You weren't listening were you?" Elsa smirked at her. 

"Uh...kind of...I heard the bit about the bakery!" Honeymaren defended herself which only made Elsa let out a small snort. 

"Oh my love, what am I going to do with you?" Elsa giggled, placing a kiss on the shorter girl's cheek as they walked along the streets. The actual ceremony wasn't till tomorrow so they had some free time before they were needed for preparations.

"Love me unconditionally?" Honeymaren half joked with another big smile, a slight flush of pink in her cheeks after the kiss. 

"Hmm I guess I can do that." Elsa replied with an over-exaggerated look on her face as if she were thinking it over. Honeymaren only giggled at her girlfriend while she placed a peck of a kiss on her lips, which caused the spirit to drop the facade and replace it with a huge grin.

"Okay, we can start with bakery" Elsa shook her heading jokingly, "And then I'll explain everything else as we go, sound good?" 

"Sounds perfect!" Honeymaren replied pulling the taller woman a little closer so she could lean her head on her shoulder, making both girls sigh in contentment. 

The rest of the free time the couple had consisted of buying nearly one of everything in the bakery for Honeymaren to try, which had no complaints from the Northuldran girl as she loved every pastry Elsa had recommended to her. They also went looking in every shop in the kingdom, exploring shelves of books that the fifth spirit promised to help Honeymaren learn to read one day. Then finally, a stroll along the docks of the kingdom, making their way back towards the castle. 

"Elsa this has been wonderful, I know you told me of your kingdoms beauty, but witnessing it first hand it's just...wow." The brunette gushed about the kingdom she had been exploring the entire day with her love.

"I'm so glad you like it." Elsa smiled brightly laying her head a top of the shorter girl's.

"Like it, would be an understatement." Maren argued making the two girls giggle.

"You haven't even seen half of it! There's the edge of the lake by the castle to see, oh and the beautiful meadows we'll have to visit, also-" Elsa stopped short of her explanation when she saw the way her girlfriend was looking up at her, she gave the shorter girl a smile before their lips connected in a longing and deep kiss, their tongues and lips almost in a dance like rhythm. The brunette tangled her hands up in the blonde's hair as Elsa wrapped her arms around Maren's waist and up her back.

"I can't wait to see it all...with you." Honeymaren spoke softly as they broke apart, leaning her forehead against Elsa's. The couple stood there by the water for what seemed not long enough for either of them, but the sun was setting and they were needed back at the castle. 

Hand in hand they finished their walk towards the castle, where they were met by a very distressed Anna who in a panic started rambling non-stop to them as they stepped through the castle doors, but all they got from the constant rambling was that the actual problem was something to do with the wrong cutlery. Both girls could not stop giggling to themselves as Anna continued to explain the massive cutlery fiasco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and sticking around for this story, sadly this is the second last chapter but I promise the finally is going to be good!  
> Also I just want to say thank you all for showing it so much love, I'm so glad you all enjoyed it!  
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment if you did enjoy it, I greatly appreciate it!  
> See you all next chapter! :))

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...I really haven't posted anything in over a year, and I don't have an excuse for why ha ha. But anywayyy I hope you enjoyed this new fic, I recently have gotten obsessed with Frozen 2 and I decided to add to the list of Elsamaren fics because of course we're never going to get more than 5 minutes of screen time from Disney for what we really want...*Long, gay sigh* I'll try keep up updating this, because I really did enjoy writing it so hopefully I'll have an update by...next week? Who knows.  
> Thanks for reading,  
> and if you liked it please do leave kudos and comments, I really do appreciate it :))
> 
> ....Disney are cowards.


End file.
